3 Girls, 4 Guys, BIG Trouble
by crackmunky101
Summary: Three young sisters encounterthe saiyuki guys and the sparx fly....
1. Chapter 1

3 Girls, 4 Guys, BIG Trouble  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters or names, But for this story's sake I shall lay claim to the characters and names, Yuki, Koto, and Chiyo Tanasaki, as in this story the represent my friends and I. Thank you  
  
Chapter 1: In the Bar  
  
Chiyo, Koto, and Yuki, were all seated at a table in a local bar, having a few drinks, when all of a sudden Yuki supposedly had a really great idea "Hey I just got a good idea!" said Yuki with enthusiasm "Oh really, how nice" replied Koto "yup, yup, yup!" answered Yuki. "Well then, tell us of this wonderful idea come to the small brain of yours" said Koto with a sarcastic voice "Oh yes, please, do tell us" added Chiyo. "Grrr, I do not have a small brain" thought Yuki.  
  
"Well, here it goes." Said Yuki as she began to tell her sisters of the wonderful idea come to mind "Okay, you know how we have heard so much about Sanzo and the Sanzo party, and seen pictures and all?" "Yup, yup" Replied Koto and Chiyo. "Okay... and Koto you know that huge crush you have on Goku?" Yuki asked. "Umm... duh" answered Koto. "Now, wait, wait, wait, just one second, Koto likes Goku?" Chiyo asked in surprise, as she did not know this. "Duh meathead, Of course I do, how the hell can you not know that!" "but..." "EXCUSE ME!" Yuki yelled cutting them both off. "Sorry" Koto and Chiyo replied in unison.  
  
Yuki continued... "As I was saying .... Koto, you know how you have that huge crush on Goku?" "YESSSS..." replied Koto in annoyance "Well, I'm going to find the Sanzo party, I'm going to track them down, kidnap Goku and bring him to you!" finished Yuki "REALLY!?, you think you can do that?" shouted Koto in excitement. "Duh, of course I can" replied Yuki.  
  
"Okay sure you can" said Koto who was obviously unconvinced that Yuki was capable of accomplishing this. "You just watch me then!" yelled Yuki as she left the table in frustration.  
  
Hey, hey, hey. Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Yuki is about to walk out the door of the bar when she turns around to yell something at Koto and Chiyo, but of course forgets, when she spots the sanzo party seated at a table in the far left corner of the bar. "How convenient" she thinks. She thinks again and realizes that that is the Sanzo party right there in the same bar as her when she was just about to leave on a long journey to search for them. "Oh...it's them..." she thinks. "It's them...HOLY SHIT ITS THEM!" she yells after the few minutes it takes her to actually realize that it is actually them. "Please quiet down miss, you are being too loud," says the bartender back at her. "Where does he think we are? A damn library?" mumbles Yuki under her breath as she ran back to the table where her sisters were seated. (A/N her sisters, obviously, are Chiyo and Koto, just incase you haven't figured that out already)  
  
Once back at the table Yuki Exclaimed "Oh my god!, Oh my god!, Oh my god!" "What?" asked Koto. "Huh?" replied Chiyo. "I found them" answered Yuki in a whisper "WHERE!" Yelled koto in response. Yuki pointed at the table where the members of the sanzo party were seated. "HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! It's them, it's really them! Lets go talk to them!" yelled Koto with much excitement. Chiyo looked over at them and mumbled, "Wow it really is them." "Well, Lets go! What are we waiting for!" said Yuki who was also very excited. The three sisters finally got up and traveled over to the table where they were seated. "Hello ladies" Gojo greeted them. "Can we help you girls?" asked Haikki in a very kind voice and a smile. All of a sudden, the crazy Koto jumped on Goku, who was eating (A/N duh, what else would he be doing but stuffing his face) "AHH, GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Goku with a mouth full of food. "No way in heaven or hell is I going to release you, my love, Goku" Everyone stared laughing at that except Sanzo, Goku and Yuki. "Please, Koto, release your death grip on Goku before he gets pissed enough and kills you," Said Yuki as she tried to pull her off him.  
  
Yuki finally removed Koto from Goku which for some reason made Koto very angry. Yuki, as a joke, scolded Koto "bad Koto" she said pointing and shaking her finger at her. "shut up" Koto replied to that, not thinking it was very funny. "Um guys, ya mind if we sit and chat a bit?" Asked Yuki kindly (A/N kind is very rare for Yuki). "No we don't have a problem with that!, Have a seat" Replied Gojo with a perverted smile. Yuki took a seat next to Sanzo, as Koto and Chiyo each pulled up a chair on either side of Goku. Sanzo turned around and looked at Yuki making her blush. Sanzo noticed her face turn that bright red color and wanted to ask what was wrong but all that came out was "umm...." Though he was still wondering...  
  
Whoo Chapter 2! What fun. Check in soon for chapter 3!  
  
R&R! 


End file.
